


avas challanges and reacts

by avalina_hallows



Category: Original Work, mutiple fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Summary: eri deku yagi toga (aizawa and inko replaces yagi and eri )mike nessa clara willam ( charlie replaces vanny)katrina bright whinteney and kain (iceberg and clef replace bright and kain soon)toby sally lazari jack (jeff and helen replace lazari and sally)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eri deku yagi toga (aizawa and inko replaces yagi and eri )  
> mike nessa clara willam ( charlie replaces vanny)  
> katrina bright whinteney and kain (iceberg and clef replace bright and kain soon)  
> toby sally lazari jack (jeff and helen replace lazari and sally)

i telport to the creeps and say hey slender i need your jelly beans he says what do you mean i say im takeing sally toby and jack lazari he relpys with you can take them bring them back by 5 i say gotcha thanks slendy i telpoert them to the challange room and say can you sit here for a minute while i do something they says sure and i give sally and lazari a cookie saying dont tell slender shh the two giggles at this and says okay ava i say good i leave and grab everyone else i go over the intercom and say hello everyone some of you know me as ava some know me as avalina some as ameila im known by many names you are here for a challange i will bring food you still have powers but dont harm each other okay they nod and i say intract they start eri sally and lazari are playing together katrina and jack are talking about cannibalism mike is yelling angerliy at me therw the veiwing point he than goes over to whitney and says werid partner? whitney says werid partner they start talking deku is stuck with toga yagi is kind of just in the middle of it all willam and bright are keeping each other busy with there rants so clara and kain who has been following her around go to toby and start talking after 3 hours i bring food in and they eat and i say yah so im switching yall out and i switch them and izuku introdcue toga to his mom thats going well aizawa is talking to willam they look very much a like charlie is huging mike and are chating with clara iceberg and clef are in a corner jeff and helen are just confused and chating among themselves willam soon attacks where the door should be as he hates cloesd spaces i say willam want me in there he nods and i telpoert and start rubing his back and say willlam your only here for 2 minute more i promise im sorry i shoudlent have done this i know you hate small space your free to go by the way i open the portal and telpoert them back keeping mike back and i say i really didnt mean to i shouldent have done that agh hes freaked out now mike please i know in the past willam wasnt a good dad but please make sure hes okay he hes something


	2. Chapter 2

ayano stuck in a room with all of the male rivels (who have a crush on her witch is all of them)

the pros and the league in room (with supervison of course)

mike in toy form for a day no one knows so hes just a plushie hahahahah im sorry your gonna kill me after this


	3. react mha

i telopert the people and say welcome izuku toga you already know where you are they nod and i say today is veiwing day please wait a moment while i get the portal open look at these cats while you wait 

by the way these pictures will be of you all and of some other people and things also i put toga next to izuku and say todo let her have this

2% 6% 27% 30% 100%

everyone stiffleing there laughter vlad soon bursts out and he says that is true my student has rabies 

people who wherent there:when did this happen!

izuku:uh uhm

i say well i took izuku and toga out for a day to hang out together and i got them drinks

aizaiwa:who is with my daughter

eri:my freind nezuku shes like me

i say yes she is

everyone look to the couple and aizawa sighs

everyone says so cute and midnight snaps a picture i say eri want one she nods and i hand her it she smiles brightly and eats

everyone looks to the main in this and say whys she dissapointed i say well its joke that and i broke a jar of jam of hers 

everyone who wasent there:when was this!!!

i say when izuku and toga had a day togther dabi was keeping watch on them

inko:oh yaxuza hes so polite i cant wait for next week kurogiri were going to your place correct he nods and everyone looks to the small woman

all might : inko-san what do you mean

inko: says nothing dear

everyone:looks at izuku

izuku:i already knew 

todoroki:secert love child

izuku:no its not

izuku:what kind of quirk is that

me:not a quirk shes a neghiber she loves owls

hawks:burb

i say indeed my cute bird

mineta:shes hot

me:what did you say about my daghter you purple pervert i kick the grape out

inko:the boy who came to the last meeting he was nice 

yagi:who

izuku:who

i say ej and kate on halloween we had fun and i remeber what we did and laugh

snikers 

miss joke:hehehe thats funny

everyone laughs

inko:giggle ava dear how did you get this picture 

i say inko i have my ways he was not amused but its funny

inko:aggreed

everyone:confused or laugheter

i say this is me and lia we where trying to summon the coffoe demon the coffee pot broke and so we did a ritual

inko:you look lovely dear is this that cafe you mentioned

i say indeed inko

inko:katrina is that able shes told me about them 

i say indeed and to everyone else katrina works at redetead

toga:yay its us

okay everyone 10 minute break than we will contiue weve been doing this for 20 mins 

demonic horryfing screech

shigg:izuku clam down im sure this hallows wont let me hurt you

izuku:thats bs

me:okay stop stop shigs stop using izuku as your non consenting therpist izuku stop screaming your hurting my ears shiggy plops down next to izuku and toga with toga hissing

everyone:pftt

dabi:what the fuck kid

sero:i was hiped up on coffe

these are just pictures of endeveor

everyone other than the oversized toaster oven with legs:pfttt ahhahahah so true

everyone other than flameing trash:cacklcilng 

i say everyone done laughing todo says no not yet 

after they finish i say okay next slide 

midnight:my scaly baby

i say indeed your snake baby

aizawa:YES

shggy:wha

this is how inko got her hair tye yagi you might rember this

yagi:that was you

inko:nods and says i kept it and im still wearing it

yagi:blushing and hideing face

i say okay tommorw we will pick this up shiggy misako will be starting tommorw she has a shiba inu she is willing to come and talk dont kill her she is ready for everything

okay guys today is when stuff might get freaky and werid

they nod

3% 19% 30% 50% 70% 100 %

toga:smiles and says i like this

izuku:w-hy is she bloody

i say there in a zombie apolcyce

todoroki:i like that hair style maybe i should grow it 

i say yes do that 

everyone other than midnight:how and why is she on a snake

midnght:i want that snake

i say she can and midnight i dont think lila will like that

toga:who that

me:that is ej he is eating a kidney

inko:no mike he alreadys bangdaged up 

i say inko this is the past hes good i promise

everyone:is she on a otter

i say indeed she is a warrior

izuku:what in the world

i say that is kyle after a witch party

everyone witch party? 

i say well we all got drunk and this happend

i say okay this isnt a picture but a quote from mama inko 

my quirk allows me to pull things towards me like pizza your skin molcucels your organs my keys

hizashi:uhm dear what where those last 2 

inko:nothing dear

everyone looks towards the seemingly inoccent motherly woman 

10 minute break (its 10:00) 

a small woman appers with her hair down and in a dress she waves and i say Misako Shimazaki she says Avalina Why am I here I was on my way to that place as you said i say well misako i want you to meet shigarkai i point to the lavender haired man she walks up and smiles brightly and holds her hand out shiggy says uh i cant well im she says its fine and shakes his hand she does not disintegrate and says its nice to meet you shigaraki looks at her and his hand she says is something wrong and he hugs her and says i havent had a hug since i was 4 she says what why thats terrible after this she plops down next to him and we contuine

  
  


everyone takes a double take

aizawa:avalina what the fuck is that

i say that is auput she is a wendigo

meet alaina she is obbsed with kirishima and spam cringey memes to the chats

kirishima:scared

i say dont worry i wont let her attack you

ennards time out box

no one says anything

twice:thank you i hate you

toga:love you to 

everyone:akward laugh

everyone:why is being set of fire and whys the girl who are they

i say sadly the womans my mother im the girl they were burning us for being pupputers and witchs they stoped and let me live

my eldest son carman 

ellen 

aizawa his quirks on:who did that to him 

i say ellens mom him dala and eric are good thouth they live with amanda now hes better 

this is jade my daughter she was in a incedent that made her blind

this is mia and clara they where expirmented on and stiched together

mei she helped me build the portals also she works for me

hawks:ah yes back when you where a shy little strawberry shortcake

everyone meet toby

izuku:whys he in the woods

i say he likes it also jade has claimed him as a brother

izuku eri kota close your eyes 

i go over to gale who was controling the progiter and currently drooling and i proceed to rip open her throat and grab her vocal cords and rip them i than grab my knife and cut her open and grab her organs and plop them in to togas hands and say snack for my vampire i than say into my ear pice gale has been fired for showing terrible things to me lia says not again mom and i say leave and they do

after cleaning the blood

hello everyone everyone:hello i say shigs is misako still alive he says yeah shes got a dog i smile and say good lets contine by the way i have to add some people okay dont panic they wont hurt you telopert overhaul all for one and the rest of the leauge and say kai sit there he sits and i say hey all how about you sit with your wife or are you still being a brat hahaha the others look at me like im insane i say what he cant hurt me right all hahaha so pathatic what happend to the man i used to know youve grown old and wrinkled and powerless against me take a seat he does and i say today where reacting more

Joke- HAHAHAHA! ERASER EVEN THE FANS WANT US TOGETHER! LETS GET MARRIED!

Aizawa- No. Why would you create this. Why.

Eri- Mama?  
Aizawa- Eri! No!

Mina- Pay up boys.  
Uraraka- we knew it.  
Momo- opposites attract.  
Toru- it was so obvious.  
Jirou- Heh. Denki you also have to buy me a new guitar.

Kiri- We should of known. This is so unmanly.  
Deku- I knew I should have gone with the girls. They are way better at this thing called gambling.  
Todo- sorry me and Denki have to kill bakugou.  
Ojiro- Why the hell did I even try. Wait what- your going to kill Baku- never mind.  
Denki- My savings 😭

i move to siting on all and when the next screen appers i get up and say all little help here im tiny he picks me up and i say thank you and fix the screening and than say put me down human!! he says fine ya little feisty deamon he drops me on to the floor i say ya could of put me down gently i dust myself off and say contine 

Endeavor: You disgrace!

Toru: Why do you guys hate your father so much?

Todoroki family: ...

Endeavor: It's privacy

Dabi: I will EXPOSE IT!

endeavour: you do not know anything about my family!

Dabi: I know everything!

i yell from my perch of ones head shut up family drama we will deal with it later

inko:oh poor boy

izuku:whys he covered is so many scars

i say he has tourettes he sometimes tics or moves randomly and he was is a car accicident he also sometimes during tics hurts himself

aizawa:is he okay?also your sitting in all for ones lap how are you alive and why

i say okay how about if your worryed for me and them ill set up a meeting also hes powerless to me and i love teaseing him about it isnt that right all

all says help me

aizawa says good

i say ah yes the only way to cut tobys hair

izuku:who

i say wood brothers jeff is like a cat with his hair

inko:mikes mom right shes so pretty she still has the kimino i gave her 

i say yes she really is and she loves the kimino she wears it a lot and had me redesin her minirenas 

aizawa:ava how does miss midriyroiya know these people

i say well we have meetings and mike is a member she met his parents

aizawa:the fuck ava what happend

i wince and say i was mad and took it out on the pupput theve were stuck there for a week sorry

he says what you used a doll and left it nailed to a walll for a hour 

i say yes sorry lets keep going

todo:secert love child

izuku:noooo

everyone looks to the teenage pro heros 

hawks:what this is normal we where what 14

nezu:so thats why toga knows izukus dorm number and the phone number

aizawa:looks over to shigarki and toga and says you heard nothing

yamada:no beer for me

nemuri:wimp

todo:so 

dabi:you are a little shit

aizawa:the fuck

todo:hehehe

fuymi:we where so cute

natsouso:how did we even get touya to aggree to this

rei:my children are so cute

yagi and yamada:huh

aizawa:its true

izuku:that was scary

toga:fun and snuggles more to izuku

everyone:pfttttt

i say everyone breaktime 

i pat alls head and say be nice i go over to izuku and say have you been doing well he says yeah togas clingly and uhm i dont understand somethings she says i say okay thats your problem i whisper that she wants to fuck you and make you bleed i move to tomura and misako and say hey shigs are you confused about her not dieing he says YEAH!! i say well shes a death note holder and shes not from here meaning quirks dont work on her he says oh okay and just goes back to talking 

break over

inko:chris mike brought him to a meeting once hes so cute 

aizawa:ava we need that meeting

y-yes sir

inko:mikes girlfreind vanny shes so pretty

aizawa:stares at me with a a evil look

kurogiri:i look rather dashing

inko:you look amazing 

kurogiri:heh im guessing this is when slender first started the mansoin

inko:poor slender

inko:ayano! shes so cute in this one 

kurogir:indeed yaxuzas daughter is a beauty

inko:claping molly took it right shes amys sister ayano and her friends look so happy

aizawa:ava meeting 

nemuri:whos the teacher woman

mida rana

inko:heh stark and peter so chibi thats the right word i hope 

izuku:thats adorable

inko:ceila shes in space right shes so pretty she has two children correct

aizawa:i can see where problem child gets his mumbleing

i say yes she is shes using her tablet

inko and kurogir:percy and his freinds nico he came last time 

aizawa:i need to meet all of these people in the meeting 

me ye sisr

scary

next slide

stain:"Ingenium Jr. tried to fight me on his own for revenge and the true hero came and saved him with help from endeavors boy." Stain said from next to Dabi.

aizawa:glare 

yagi:STAiN

i face palm and say stain come here you are scareing everyone he stumbles over and i say sit great now im surrond by all the villans as i was already sitting on all and tomura toga dabi twice and compress where all siting with me

bakugo"WHAT THE HELL THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!? HE ALWAYS LOOK DOWN ON ME!" Bakugou shouted with rage

Damn it, you still gone nuclear didn't you?" i asked the nuclear dynamite

bakugo: SHUT IT YOU FAKE GOD!" Bakugou shout at me while the others sigh

hahahha so amazing 

aizawa:wh-what

"THANK YOU!" Class 1A thank Shinso

  
"WHAT!? NO NO NO, i still haven't touch Yaoyorozu boo.........." Mineta didn't finish as he became a grape ice popsicle by a mad Todoroki

i than kicked the grapsicle out

rumi:"OMG I NEED IT,"rumi said as her mama bunny instincts were kicking in  
"sure" Deku replied shocking everyone  
"yay" rumi yelled i than put izuku in said bunny onsien and ahhhhhh so cut

e

All Might could feel Inkos KI while she was staring him down.

inko:How come Nobody told me this" she said in a calm but angry voice.

yagI:"I-" All might couldn't make an excuse so he just sunk into the chair. While Mitsuki was trying to calm Inko down and All for One  
for trying not to rip All mights head off.

breaktime was needed i gave everyone snacks and inko is attempin to rip yagis head off i finally stop her and say to yagi i didnt do that for you i did that because blood doesnt look so good on my floor

next

kai mic and aizawa:no daughter of mine shall date

they than averte eye contact

fatgum:weeping

okay out i have a meeting with a sleepy less purple cat addict willam afton

after death meeting

okay today things might get very werid so lets start


End file.
